Adventures of the Criminally Insane
by Psycho Girl 67
Summary: What happens when an author gets really bored!
1. Default Chapter

Adventures of the Criminally Insane!  
  
~*~~~*~  
  
Cloud: ...how'd we get here? ::nervously looks around the sky blue room he's in::  
  
Tifa: I dunno. ::walks around the room::  
  
Cid: what the %)#@&?!?!  
  
Aeris: Do not use that language around the holyness of this room!  
  
::bows down to the Cloud poster hanging on the wall::  
  
Tifa: ::looks at the poster:: ...wow....::drools::  
  
Hikaru: HEY! What're you guys doin' he- VINCENT!!!!!!!! ::runs up to Vincent and glomps him::  
  
Vincent: ::blink,blink::....hello. Who are you?  
  
Hikaru: I'm Hikaru. ::smiles::  
  
Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, Cid, Vincent: What?  
  
Hikaru:....nevermind. How'd you guys get here? ::smiles happily::  
  
Cloud: We dont know. We just...landed here.  
  
Hikaru: Ok...but where's Yuffie, Cait Sith, Red XIII, and Barret?  
  
Tifa: How do you know us?  
  
Hikaru:....::rolls on floor with laughter::  
  
Cid: what the %*&@ are you laughing at kid?!  
  
Hikaru: ::stands up, still laughing:: you're kidding? what do you mean 'how do you know us?' I love you guys!  
  
Aeris:...we love you too. We love everybody.  
  
Cid: the %#$@ we love everybody! whatre you talkin' 'bout ya no good lazy @$$%&* of a girl!  
  
Aeris: ::sheds a tear::.....  
  
Cloud: Oh Cid! Look what you did to poor Aeris!  
  
Tifa: ::tiny fang appears on the right side of her mouth:: grr.....  
  
Aeris: ::sniffle::..thank you Cloud.  
  
Hikaru:...here we go again. ::hits head with hand::  
  
Cloud: ....  
  
Cid: ....it's too quiet.  
  
Hikaru:...where's Yuffie? It's boring with out another hyper active person!  
  
Vincent:...  
  
Cloud: ::still by Aeris::  
  
Tifa: grr....::runs up to Aeris and uses Final Heaven on her, sending her to the sky, through the ceiling:: Mwahahahaha!!!!!! ::hugs Cloud:  
  
Cloud: o__O cant...breathe.....::is squished by Tifa's breasts::  
  
Hikaru: Ack! Tifa! You're killin' Cloud!  
  
Tifa: ^___^ I know! ::hugs him tighter::  
  
Cloud: ::suffocates and falls limp::  
  
Tifa: ut-oh....  
  
Hikaru:....crap. there goes the main character.  
  
Aeris: ::comes tumbling down form the heavens:: ahhhhhh!!!!  
  
Hikaru: HIT THE DECK! HERE IT COMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::grabs Vincent and dives under her bed::  
  
Vincent: O.o...  
  
Tifa: AH!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S BACK FROM THE DEAD! AGAIN!!!!!  
  
Cloud: X___x ::laying on the floor, unconscious::  
  
Aeris: ::lands on top of Tifa's back:: OOOF!   
  
Tifa: X__x  
  
Hikaruand Vincent,under the bed: ::blink,blink::..... .....::blink,blink::  
  
Cloud and Tifa: X___x  
  
Random Girl: HEY! Where's the party???  
  
((hey, he popped back up! XD)) Cid: what the *@&% are you doing here you little theif?!  
  
Random Girl: trying to find materia, duh!  
  
Aeris: Yuffie!  
  
Yuffie: yo' Aeris! n__n  
  
Cid: god @%$* it all...  
  
Hikaru: ::crawls form under the bed:: hey! it's my Final Fantasy 7 counterpart! Hey Yuff!  
  
Yuffie: ::blink,blink::....Hikaru?  
  
Hikaru: ^___^ Hi Yuffie! Long time no see!  
  
Yuffie: Yup. How ya been?  
  
Hikaru: good. you?  
  
Yuffie: neva' betta'.  
  
Vincent: ::crawls out from under Hikaru's bed with something attached to his arm::  
  
Hikaru: CHIBI VIVI!!!!!!!! ::grabs it from Vincent and hugs the plushie:: n___________n  
  
Everyone else who's alive: ::blink,blink:: O______o  
  
Hikaru: what?  
  
Vincent:...  
  
Aeris:....  
  
Cid:.....  
  
Yuffie:....  
  
Hikaru:....  
  
Tifa and Cloud: X___x  
  
Hikaru: well. there goes another main cast member. ::hugs the Chibi Vivi Plushie:: n__n  
  
~~~End Chapter 1~~~  
  
Whatdaya think? I wont write more til I get a few good reviews! See ya! 


	2. Chapter 2

Adventures of the Criminally Insane Part 2!  
  
Author: Angelic Visions  
  
A Final Fantasy VII/Fan Character Fanfiction  
  
Summary: The FFVII gang finally meets the games biggest fan!  
  
Warnings: Lots of OOC and A/U (duh!)  
  
~*~  
  
Author: ...I hereby disclaimer any and all things to do with FF7 and Squaresoft. All characters are (of course) copyrighted...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Cloud and Tifa: X__x  
  
Author: ...uhh...what're we gonna do now? Just leave 'em there?   
  
Yuffie: I 'spose so. ::innocent smile::  
  
Red XIII: ...hello...OH MUH GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO CLOUD AND TIFA?!  
  
Vincent: They died.  
  
Cid: God Vince, way to be nice about it...  
  
Vincent: That's my job.  
  
Author: Hey,ummmmm... you guys do realize that we have two dead bodies in here and Rufus ShinRa could be on his way at any moment to check on all the comotion that's going on?  
  
Cid: . .  
  
Yuffie: . .  
  
Red XIII: . .  
  
Aeris: oh my...  
  
::a knock can be heard on the door::  
  
Author: OH GOD! AHHH! I'm too young to go ta jail!!! wah!  
  
Vincent: ...I'm sorry. You shouldve though about that before you wrote this fic.  
  
Author: ...ack....ok, Red XIII, eat Cloud's body and Cid, hide Tifa's in the closet!  
  
Red XIII and Cid: ....::blink,blink::....  
  
Author: GAH!  
  
::another knock::  
  
Author and Yuffie: oh muh gawd! hey! ^__^ we do act alike!  
  
Vincent: stop doing that freaky twin thing that twins do.  
  
Author and Yuffie: What freaky twin thing?  
  
Cid: that god#&%@ freaky twin thing! Now lets hide Cloud n' Tifa before that @$$hole Rufus comes in.  
  
Author: right. Vincent, hold Chibi Vivi. ::gives Vincent the plushie of Chibi Vivi::  
  
Vincent: ok....::stares at it, like it's gonna attack::  
  
Cid and Author: ::begin dragging the dead bodies in the closet::  
  
Author: gaw! Cloud's heavy. For a dead guy....  
  
Cloud: ::tounge lols out of his mouth::  
  
Author: ah! ::drops the body on Cid's foot::  
  
Cid: OWWWW! GOD#&%@$*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::hops around on one foot,holding the other::  
  
Yuffie: ::starts laughing histerically::  
  
Red XIII: ::shakes his head:: you imbeciles....  
  
Author: what did you call me!? ::puts her hands on her hips::  
  
Red XIII: an imbecile...  
  
Author: ...get out of my room!!! right now!  
  
Red XIII: ok...yay! ::disappears::  
  
Everyone else: ::blink,blink::  
  
Random Guy: yo! where's Mr Spiky Ass? ::sees Cloud and Tifa's dead bodies:: oh $#!&!!!!!!!!!! slaughterers!!!!!  
  
Cid: Barret!  
  
Barret: Cid? Iz dat you?  
  
Cid: ya.  
  
Barret: coo'. sup?  
  
Cid: nothin' much. just chillin here wit Author and killing muh allies...das all.  
  
Barret: O___o say wha?  
  
Author: HI! ^_____^  
  
Barret: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::more knocking is unheard because of the yelling and laughing form inside::  
  
~~~End Chapter 2~~~   
  
^^ I liked that one. It was really random and short..but hey...I dont mind....as long as muh readers are happy... 


	3. Chapter 3

Adventures of the Criminally Insane Part 3!  
  
Author: Angelic Visions  
  
A Final Fantasy VII/Fan Character Fanfiction  
  
Summary: The FFVII gang finally meets the games biggest fan!  
  
~*~~~*~  
  
Barret: ::still running around screaming::  
  
::more knocking on the door::  
  
Author: oh crap. ::shoves the rest of Cloud's body in the closet::  
  
Aeris: ....my goodness...  
  
Vincent: ..how did I get here?.....  
  
Cid: cause Author lady put you in here...  
  
Vincent: oh ya.  
  
Author: ^__^  
  
Yuffie: ::looking through the Author's jewelry box:: . .  
  
Author: ::gasp:: YUFFIE!  
  
Yuffie: HUH!?! ::jumps 3 feet in the air and does a 180, facing the Author::  
  
Barret: oh $#!%...Rufus is gonna find me an' I'm gona' die a slow painful death........::sits on the floor and puts hands in a praying manner:: GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!!!  
  
Author: ....::blink, blink::  
  
::more knocking on the door::  
  
Barret: dont let'em take me! I'll be good!  
  
Cid: BARRET! GOD MAN! Get a hold of yo'self!  
  
Vincent: please...  
  
Aeris and Yuffie: n_n' ::giggling at Barret::  
  
Cait Sith: ::appears outta no where and opens the door::  
  
Author, Barret, and Cid: AH!!!!!! ::all dive under bed::  
  
Aeris and Yuffie: ....well...  
  
Rufus: ::standing in awe of how a guy as big as Barret could move so freakin' fast::...O_____o  
  
Cait Sith: hi!  
  
Rufus: shut up Reeve.  
  
Cait Sith: ...  
  
Vincent: ...::drags out his ultimate weapon-Death Penalty::  
  
Rufus: O__O...that is a big @$$ gun!  
  
Vincent: I know.  
  
Aeris: Ready!  
  
Yuffie: Aim!  
  
Vincent: ::aims at Rufus::  
  
Cait Sith: FIRE!  
  
Vincent: ::shoots Rufus::  
  
Rufus: X___x  
  
Author: ..::crawls out from under her bed:: oh great, another dead person.... and my carpet is stained!  
  
All except for Cid n' Barret: ...sorry...   
  
Author: OK! Then help me clean it up!  
  
Vincent: O.o I dont like cleaning...  
  
Yuffie: me neither...  
  
Cid n' Barret: o.o we dun wanna clean...  
  
Author: I DONT CARE! SUIT UP!  
  
::everthing goes black as characters get ready::  
  
....  
  
..........  
  
................................  
  
.....................................................  
  
...  
  
Author: ::is now wearing a french maid outfit:: ^__^  
  
Yuffie: ::same:: ^__^  
  
Aeris: ::same:: ^__^  
  
Cid: ::has a blue bandana and a 409 bottle and rags:: n_n  
  
Barret: ::has a mop and a bucket:: _  
  
Vincent: ::is wearing a pink apron and a hat to match:: o.O...  
  
everyone else: ::bursts out with laughter::  
  
Author: lets get to work! ::starts dusting stuff::  
  
Yuffie and Aeris: ::putting random miscellanious stuff back in it's proper place::  
  
Cid and Barret: ::cleaning the floors::  
  
Vincent: .....u_u()...::kicks Rufus's dead body into the closet with Cloud and Tifa's::...  
  
................  
  
2 loooooooong hours later  
  
....................................................  
  
Author: WE ARE DONE! ^___________^  
  
Yuffie: bout time.  
  
Aeris:...that was quite a mess.  
  
Cid: I'll say! took me forever to get that stain outta the #&@^ing carpet!  
  
Barret: he aint lying eitha! that S.o.B was a tough un'........  
  
Vincent: .......  
  
Author: ^__^ thanks ya'll.....  
  
::another knock::  
  
Person at Door: This is Squaresoft's attorney! OPEN UP!  
  
Author: Ack! O___o  
  
~~~End Chapter 3~~~   
  
I hereby disclaim (again) all rights to FF7 except for my imagination and my copy of the game. I own nothing else... ^^ I liked that chapter too..... 


End file.
